In recent years, for communication terminals such as cellular phones or PDAs, many applications such as online games each of which has a communication function and is used while being communicatively connected to a network such as a mobile communication network have been provided. Such applications, while connected to a network, when requested a transition to a suspended state from a terminal to give priority to operation such as reception of a voice call or key operation by a user, are put in a suspended state after communication with the network is disconnected (see Patent Literature 1, for example).